Peter Quill (Earth-6908)
History Peter's mother, Meredith, met his father, J'Son, when his ship crashed into a field near her home and she rushed to investigate. She took care of J'Son and kept him company over the following months as he worked on fixing the communication systems aboard his ship. During this time, they fell in love, and when J'Son did finally fix the systems and made contact with the Spartoi, he chose not to leave Meredith. However, several months later, J'Son's father, Eson, was assassinated by the Ariguan Empire, leaving Spartax without a king. Realising his people needed him, J'Son left Earth, promising Meredith he would return for her soon, and they would be able to continue their love. Unknown to both her and J'Son, Meredith was pregnant when he left, and eight and a half months later gave birth to Peter. J'Son sent messages to Meredith on occasion to tell her how much he loved and missed her, but that his responsibilities as king of Spartax were keeping him from her. Finally, when Peter was 8 years older, he sent word that he would be returning to Earth to spend time with her and his son. Fucking Aliens A couple of weeks before J'Son returned to Meredith, Peter went to a friend's house for a sleepover. That night, a squad of Ariguans arrived on Earth, planning to kill Peter, the next heir to the throne of Spartax, in their efforts to wipe out all the heirs before finally killing the current king. They'd tracked J'Son's messages to Meredith, and arrived at the Quill house, only to find Peter wasn't there. They attempted to torture his location out of Meredith, but she didn't tell them anything, and so the Ariguans chose to simply kill her. This proved to be a stupid mistake, as they now had no leads on the location of Peter, and so they retreated until they had something to work with. During this time, Peter disappeared into the foster care system, and was taken far away. J'Son arrived two weeks later, only to find Meredith's dead body and no trace of his son. The same as the Ariguans, he couldn't find any trace of Peter, and after months of searching for his son, had to return to Spartax to lead his people. He sent countless Spartoi hunters to find his son and bring him to Spartax, but Peter's rebellious nature caused him to constantly be moved to new homes, and so whenever the Spartoi did get a lead, he'd once again have disappeared by the time they followed it. Eventually, J'Son lost hope and accepted that his son was lost. Getting His Shit Together At the age of 22, Peter joined the S'trategic '''H'azard 'I'ntervention, 'E'spionage and 'L'ogistics 'D'irectorate ('''S.H.I.E.L.D.), and two years later ended up being one of the people chosen to man the Aleph-One space station, the first station orbiting Earth to have functioning artificial gravity. He spent three years training for every possible situation during his time aboard the station, and to get to his peak physical condition. At the age of 27, he was sent up in a shuttle to Aleph-One, and spent the next year working as a mechanic aboard the station to set the groundwork for the station to become a colony in Earth's orbit. Shit Hits the Fan, But It's Not All Bad A little over a year after he arrived on the station, the Ariguans returned to Earth in an attempt to once again track down the heir to the Spartax throne, and with his name attached to one of the most well-known projects in history, Peter was much easier to track this time. The Ariguans launched an attack on Aleph-One, killing most of the people onboard. Peter was able to fend off several attackers, but ultimately was shot in the shoulder with a blast that also shattered the window behind him. Peter was yanked out of the space station, and died almost immediately. He was saved by a golden light, that brought him back to life. A voice, claiming to be "the Master of the Sun", told him of his alien heritage and the history of the Star-Lords. The Master of the Sun offered Peter the opportunity to become the new Star-Lord, an offer which Peter gladly accepted. A golden hand placed a device around either ear, and a helmet formed around his head, and he was then handed a pair of guns, which he was told were 'Element Guns', and that he'd figure out how to use them. From the light, a ship then appeared, and Peter suddenly knew exactly how to pilot it. After saying goodbye to Earth, Peter entered the ship, thanked the Master of the Sun, and shot off into space. You're Going Knowhere, Quill After several days of travelling through wormholes, guided by the voice of the Master of the Sun, Peter landed on the planet Xandar. The Master of the Sun stopped talking to him, leaving Peter to fend for himself. While wondering through the streets of a city, Peter was pretty much ignored by everyone he asked for help, and began to regret his decision to venture out into space. He came across a familiar sight, in the form of a Goldador Retriever dog, which he hurried over to, in the hopes there would be a human nearby too. He was surprised when the dog called him an idiot for speaking to aliens in English. Realising he was, in fact, an idiot, he asked if there was any way to learn the language they spoke. Once again, the dog called him an idiot and told him about Universal Translators™, that would convert their language into his, and his into theirs. The dog revealed his name, Cosmo, to Peter, and offered to take him to get a Universal Translator™ in return for a favour: "Be friend to Cosmo." Peter accepted, and the pair went to Peter's ship. Cosmo navigated them to a nebula at the edge of the galaxy, where the severed head of a Celestial floated. Cosmo told Peter that this was Knowhere, a colony for the people who "don't fit in anywhere else". Despite being disturbed by the fact it was built into the hollowed-out skull of a cosmic giant, Peter realised it sounded like the perfect place for him to stay. We're the Goddamn Guardians of the Galaxy Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Due to his Spartoi genetics, Peter has greater strength than most humans. Weapons Expert: In the 8 years since his 'Galactic Adventure' began, Peter has spent a lot of time learning how to use a wide range of weapons to make up for his lacking experience in surviving encounters with aliens. Expert Combatant: As part of his S.H.I.E.L.D. training, Peter undertook combat training to reach the best physical condition he could before going into space, and during the 8 years he's spent across the galaxy he's been practising so he can hold his own should he need to. Paraphernalia Star-Lord Helmet: One of three helmets that are passed down through the long line of Star-Lords. It was given to Peter by the 'Master of the Sun'. The helmet creates a forcefield around his body, allowing him to move through space without a suit, and is also somehow able to provide a constant supply of oxygen. Element Guns: Peter has a twin pair of 'Element Guns'. These are weapons used by the Spartoi Royal Guard, that have the power to fire blasts of the four 'base elements' (water, wind, fire, earth). How exactly the guns are capable of this is a mystery to everyone beyond the Spartoi Knowledge Collective. They also double as 'regular' bullet-firing guns. Universal Translator: Like most space-faring people who have access to it, Peter has a chip implanted in his brain that translates all known languages into his native language (English in Peter's case). The Aurora: The ship given to Peter by the Master of the Sun. It is equipped with (annoyingly small) living quarters for 8 people, as well as a decent amount of storage for essentials (such as food, water, and guns). Trivia * Category:Heroes Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Earth-6908 Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-6908) Category:Males Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Legally Deceased